


Attempted Chat Burglar

by j_majka



Series: Instagram Photo Prompts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat thief, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, bet, instagram picture, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: Chat makes a bet with Marinette on whether he can be a thief like her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Instagram Photo Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634476
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	Attempted Chat Burglar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote based on two prompts. One is the Instagram picture where Chat is walking his friends home and the other is "Quick catch that cat, he stole my wallet!" 
> 
> As you can read, two very interesting prompts, so I hope you enjoy.

“You’d never be able to do it!” Marinette yells at Chat. 

It’s Friday in Paris, which meant that Chat was at Marinette’s house to hang out. Their little tradition had started out after the Weredad incident. After learning that Chat was a good person to vent to and that his home life sucked, Marinette was more than happy to have him over as company. Although she had to be careful with her identity, it was nice to connect with her partner outside of the mask. 

“I totally could! And you wouldn’t even know!” Chat yells back, pouting slightly. It almost makes Marinette agree with him, but she keeps her ground.

“I highly doubt that,” Marinette scoffs.

Their current argument had started after Marinette accidentally revealed that she had ‘borrowed’ her friend’s phones before. Thankfully, she didn’t say who, but this led to the question of whether Chat Noir would be able to steal something without the owner noticing.

He claimed he would be able to because he’s a ‘cat burglar’, but Marinette doubted it because of how famous he was. If he tried to steal something, everyone would know about it, like what happened with Copy Cat. Though, Chat Noir dismissed it as the akuma wanting to purposefully get caught. 

“I can steal anything that you would tell me to steal, and you totally wouldn’t even know about it,” Chat says, crossing his arm.

“Is that a challenge?” Marinette questions while raising her eyebrow. 

“It is,” Chat agrees smugly.

“Alright, your target is this,” Marinette holds up an orange and blue bracelet. It was the lucky charm that Adrien had made Marinette for her birthday.

“No problem,” Chat examines the bracelet, pretending that he’s never seen it before. “Let’s make this interesting. If I successfully steal your lucky charm, then you have to make macarons for me each week for two months.”

“Okay, if you don’t steal it, then you have to model whatever I want you to model for two months.” Marinette agrees

“Deal,” Chat shakes her hand.

“Some ground rule, so that it’s fair. You have a week to try and steal it. If I catch you, then I immediately win. And you can not steal it as your civilian self.”

“That’s fair, but if I get it and I’m at least five feet from you, then that counts as a win,” Chat asks.

Marinette considers the proposition for a minute. “Alright, I’ll allow it.”

“Let the best cat win.”

“I think you mean the best princess.”

\--

All-day Monday, Adrien was watching Marinette. Even though he couldn’t take the lucky charm as his civilian self, Marinette hadn’t mentioned anything about observing her.

When she arrived to class, he noticed that she was wearing his lucky charm on her wrist. Throughout class, Adrien saw her constantly securing the charm on her wrist. Adrien could tell she was taking her bet with Chat Noir as seriously as he was.

After lunch, Adrien noticed the lucky charm had disappeared from her wrist. He was trying to figure out where exactly it had gone, but he was having trouble. He assumed that she put it in her purse likely having gone to the restroom during lunch and stashing it in there afterward so it wouldn’t get wet. She probably forgot to put it back on, thus making much easier for him to steal it.

With the knowledge of where the charm was, Adrien formed a plan to try and get the lucky charm from her purse.

\--

“C’mon, girl, you had to have noticed,” Alya pleads with Marinette, as her, Nino, and Marinette walk out of the school. The bluenette walking next to her shrugs.

“I didn’t notice anything, Alya,” Marinette replies nonchalantly.

Alya groans and Nino pats her on the back in an attempt to comfort her. They were all going to walk to Alya’s house to get some studying done, so Alya had thought it was a perfect time to grill Marinette on Adrien’s behavior today. The blonde had been looking at her all day and no one could figure out why. At lunch, Marinette had avoided her friend’s questions by sneaking over to the bakery. Unfortunately, she couldn’t do the same as she’s walking home with Alya. 

Marinette was somewhat grateful that Adrien had a last-minute photoshoot come up. Otherwise, Alya would have teased Marinette relentlessly.

“Really? You, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, did not notice Adrien Agreste, your long time crush staring at you all day?” Alya questions, eyeing Marinette suspiciously. They start walking down the steps exiting the school.

“Does it matter if I noticed him staring? I’m trying to get over Adrien and just be his friend,” Marinette responds. 

“So, if Adrien developed feelings for you, would you go for it?” Alya asks with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Alya…” Marinette starts to say as they reach the bottom of the stairs. 

“Good afternoon,” Chat Noir greets, interrupting Marinette’s response. He’s sitting on one of the stone rails lining the steps. Marinette eyes him suspiciously unsure of what he was planning on doing. 

“Chat Noir!? What are you doing here?” Alya questions, pulling out her phone ready to take pictures of the superhero. Marinette smiles a little bit knowing that her reasoning during their argument was sound.

“I was just in the neighborhood and was wondering if the Ladyblogger and her friends needed some help carrying their bookbags. You see, I’m trying to start a new program for students so they don’t have to walk far without feeling unsafe.” Chat explains.

“How thoughtful of you Chat Noir!” Alya exclaims excitedly. She quickly hands her bookbag over to Chat.

“Would you like me to help you with that?” Chat asks Marinette after he situated Alya’s bag across his shoulders.

“I’m good, thank you,” Marinette responds.

Alya rolls her eyes. “Marinette, a superhero is asking to carry your things. This is like the equivalent of a butler carrying your bags after shopping. Plus, we wouldn’t want Chat to have cleared his schedule for nothing.” 

Marinette carefully eyes Chat, but reluctantly starts to take off her bag. 

“Here let me help you!” Chat says a little too enthusiastically. He helps Marinette take off her bookbag and Marinette thinks that is all he takes, but he also grabs her purse at the same time, lifting it over her head. The minute she notices it’s missing Chat is already running towards the park.

With her purse. In his hands.

“Quick! Catch that cat! He stole my purse!” Marinette yells, pointing towards Chat Noir. 

Thankfully, the cat-themed hero stopped not too far away, so they were able to catch up to him as he was frantically searching Marinette’s purse. She could only assume that he was looking for the lucky charm that was securely fastened around her ankle. Marinette was just nervous about him finding Tikki. Her kwami liked to nap in her purse, so Marinette wasn’t sure if she was able to escape quickly enough.

As her, Alya, and Nino approach the hero, he looks up sheepishly. “Okay, you win, I couldn’t find it,” Chat admits. 

Shaking her head, Marinette walks forward and grabs her purse from him. “I told you that you couldn’t do it kitty.”

Chat grumbles clearly upset that he had lost the bet.

“Umm...can someone please inform us on what the heck just happened?”Alya questions, coming up beside Marinette. Both Alya and Nino wore looks of bewilderment on their faces. 

Marinette almost forgot that they were there. She quickly tries to think of a reason why Chat Noir would be looking for something in her purse. Unfortunately, she couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t reveal her late-night hangouts with Chat Noir.

Chat seems to be struggling with an explanation as well. “Uhh, well you see…” Chat trails off, clearly having come up with nothing. 

Swallowing her pride, Marinette blurts, “I bet that Chat Noir wouldn’t be able to steal my lucky charm without me noticing.”

“When did you make this bet with him?” Alya questions, quickly going into reporter mode. 

“Friday,” Marinette coughs. Alya just hums in response causing Marinette and Chat to glance at each other. 

“I see. And when were you going to tell me that you were casually hanging out with a superhero?” Nino coughs from beside Alya, but the red-headed girl ignored him.

Marinette bit her lip not wanting to lie to Alya about that. 

“I see. We’ll talk about this later,” Alya responds, understanding her best friends silence. “Well, Mr. Chat Noir, are you going to walk us home carrying ALL of our books?”

Chat gulps. “Of course!” Chat exclaims, handing Marinette her purse back. Marinette inwardly chuckled at the fact that Chat was scared of Alya. 

“And since you interrupted us would you mind staying and taking a picture for Instagram?” Alya bats her eyes innocently.

Chat reads the slight irritation on Alya’s face and figures that it’s probably for the best that he agree. 

The group moves back to the front of the school and after a bit of rearranging Alya takes the photo for her Instagram.

\--

“C’mon out, Chat it’s not that bad,” Marinette encourages while sharing a bag of popcorn with Alya. She’s sitting on her bed with Alya. Nino is sitting on the floor with a bucket of his own popcorn.

“It is that bad!” Chat whines. “I’m pawsitive that you chose to put together such a hideous outfit because it’s me”

“Of course, I did. I want to enjoy my winnings as much as possible.” Marinette leans over and grabs a handful of popcorn from the bag she and Alya are sharing. “Now get out here so we can admire how you look in it.”

“Fine!” Chat says exasperated. 

A second later Chat comes out from behind the screen. He has on a black and green Hawaiin shirt paired with a hideously bright green pair of shorts. On his head is a pair of sunglasses with each lens shaped like a cat.

Immediately, her, Nino, and Alya, start dying on the floor laughing. 

Chat makes a goofy pose and then asks, “How do I look, princess?”

“You look like a little bright green gnome!”


End file.
